Conventionally, there have been various proposals related to techniques for creating traffic information based on a traveling time of each link collected from a plurality of vehicles.
For example, there is a link travel time estimating device which collects a traveling time (travel time) of each vehicle for traveling a link based on detection information from a vehicle detector or road beacon disposed on the road, position information detected by a navigation device mounted in the vehicle, or the like and calculates the average value thereof so as to estimate a travel time for this link, (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2004-295165 (paragraphs [0015] to [0051], FIG. 1 to FIG. 8)).